Unit Suggestions: Empire/Archive Denied
< Unit Suggestions: EmpireCategory:DeniedSuggestionsArchive Denied Naginitori tank Desc: The Empire was in need... of a tank. Yes. A tank. A heavy tank to compete with the Apocalypse tank. So they decided to put the naginata cruiser on tracks. And it worked. It's torpedo cannons have been replaced by two anti-tank guns. It has the health of a naginata and strong firepower. Moves slowly,NOT amphibious. The bridge has been replaced with a light anti-infantry turret. One of it's disabilities is that the antitank guns are not on a turret,so the whole vehicle must turn to aim. The machinegun can also shoot air vehicle but it will only deal tiny amounts of damage. Secondary ability switches between the anti tank guns and the anti-infantry machinegun. Heroic upgrade: Anti-infantry machinegun is now a dual-minigun,it can deal insane amounts of damage to infantry and deal more damage to aircraft. No bonus for the antitank guns since they are very strong already. Shinden Support Aircraft Description: Meant to complement the Fujin and the Raijin, the Shinden is equipped with ESM and a 30mm autocannon turret mounted on the underbelly of the aircraft. It eliminates infantry that Raijin shouldn't be spending its valuable ammunition on. It carries a gigantic ammunition reserve and is also fairly effective against soft targets, but will have a lot of trouble against anything tougher than a Sickle. Secondary ability activates the Electronic Support Measures for 10 seconds. During this time, Fujin's missiles can lock on to any aircraft within a radius around the Shinden from a much longer distance than the usual (similar to the Patriot Data Link in Generals), Raijins can fire their newly added wave-force engine missiles at ground targets from a long range (it cannot be fired otherwise and it will automatically fire when the Raijin is ordered to attack any unit on the ground within Shinden's ESM radius) and all other missile type attacks by other units get a rate of fire and accuracy boost. Heroic Upgrade allows Shinden to deflect incoming missiles in the aforementioned radius when the secondary ability is activated, while all other types of AA fire get considerably reduced accuracy. Airmobile Transport Mecha (Name is WIP,can get ideas): Infantry transport that transforms from air to surface like the Tengu.Infantry automaticly dismount when the unit lands with the secondary ability. This suggestion is a pretty old one, from the first days of the Suggestions page, and nobody ever returned to us, so here it is. :P nogoodname EoTRS Strategic Artillery Description: A result of a defense contract with FutureTech and Imperial electron laser technology, this artillery piece has a long range and and fires a large missile which, when flying over the target area, activates the electron laser cannons on it and saturates the area with hot energy flechettes, killing vehicles and infantry easily. The secondary ability fires a mine missile, which, when it hits the ground, will bury into the ground and go stealthed, only to pop up using reverse thrusters and unloading its payload when the enemy is nearby. T2 infantry (needs a name) Description: Men, nothing more, nothing less, that are trained with absolute zeal and devotion to the Empire. They carry a fully automatic supercharged variant of the burst rifle found on the Imperial Guard, which is absolutely lethal against any buildings and soft targets. The secondary ability switches to twin energy swords, that are used to slice any given density of metal or flesh. The swords can be flung at enemy aircraft, it will often miss jets, but when it hits an helicopter (even then there is no guarantee), it will destroy it instantly. The sword is then retrieved with the rope that was connected to it. If an enemy building is attacked using the swords, the infantry will deploy a Spider Beacon instead, calling a group of elite Tankbusters to melt the supports from underground, heavily reducing the defense of the building. Niche: Heavy versatile infantry for the Empire, they come with a very unique ability and are overall expensive jack of all trades units. Sea-Wing Missile Change Description: Instead of surfacing and then firing, the Sea-Wing can instead fire off missiles while submerged, but must then surface in order to reload its missiles. With this change, it would only be able to fire off a limited number of missiles before it is forced to surface. Docks build tab change Remove the Sudden Transport and the Tsunami from the Instant Docks build tab. It doesn't make sense to have them there anymore, considering the Instant Garage is already fully amphibious. Also, this would free up space for other units, since the Docks build tab is currently full. Kujira Naval Mecha Description: Unlike most mecha, the Kujira cannot go on land. The kujira, in mecha form, is equipped with an energy harpoon, based off the abandoned Archer Maiden. This is good at taking down vehicles and airships from long distance. In its other form, it becomes a slow but heavily armoured ship, capable of ramming ships for damage. Secondary: Change forms Niche: Naval support unit Hotaru Anti-Air Battleship Description: A battleship mostly driven by an AI, the Hotaru gets its name from the way it destroys enemy aircraft. When an aircraft is detected, it releases modified 'firefly' class burst drones, which attach to the offending craft and, after a short delay, explode. The Hotaru can also release a targeting burst drone, which may attach to a target, stealth, and transmit information about weak areas to target, making it more vulnerable to damage. Weapon(s): 'Firefly' class burst drones Secondary: Release targeting drone. Attaches to target, makes target take more damage. Niche: Medium naval anti-air, more imperial naval weirdness Kaiju Battleship Mecha Description: The Kaiju is produced from the Imperial Docks as a medium anti-air ship, armed with a decently-damaging kinetic-burst array. If enemy units get too close, however, it may temporarily transform into a seaborne mecha, capable of tearing light ships in half! Note that this transformation has a delay where the Kaiju is vulnerable, and it still has only medium armour. Weapon(s): Anti-air kinetic-burst array / Kaiju fists Secondary: Switch to kaiju. Turns into a seaborne mecha for 10 seconds. Niche: Medium naval anti-air, more imperial naval weirdness. T1 Combat/Anti-Air Speedboat Change Description: Instead of having the Defender VX's secondaryl have the T1 Combat/AA Speedboat be able to attack ground and air targets without needing to switch modes. Weapon: Kinetic burst autocannon, can attack both ground and air targets. Deals gun damage for ground attacks and bullet damage for air attacks. Secondary: Activate emergency repair nanites. This ability has a long cooldown, and temporarily disables the T1 Combat/Anti-Air Speedboat, but for a short time any friendly ships within a small radius will be repaired, and the T1 Combat/Anti-Air Speedboat will also self repair. Meant to patch up your ships after an air raid or a battle. Seawing Primary suggestion#2 Replace the primary with a SAM rack ( Good damage and range, small clip, slow reload, debuffs aircraft on hit) Seawing Primary suggestion "Sea/SkyWing : Sub-based AA is untenable because of surfacing time, making the Seawing useless. Fixes would be welcome." Seawings can fire antiair rockets (slightly reduced ROF while submerged) before it surfaces (it surfaces anyway). Hayabusa Carrier Sub Description: The Hayabusa must surface to launch and retrieve its attack plane, which can change between a nanite bomb and an anti-structure bomb. It is rather fragile and defenceless should its attack plane be shot down, though it has a very long range. Weapons: Bomber airplane, which can switch between two different types of bombs; a nanite bomb which does little damage but reduces speed and ROF, and an anti-structure bomb that deals flame damage with linger, making it excellent against buildings but not much else. Both bomb types have AOE/splash. Secondary: Switch nanite bomb/anti-structure bomb Niche: Weird nonsense/anti-structure/support Yari Mini-Sub: Revision Description: Revise the Yari to give it the detector tag, but remove the torpedoes. Replace the secondary a targeted torpedo secondary. Weapon: None. Secondary: Nanite Torpedoes. The Yari surfaces to fire its nanite torpedoes at a targeted unit, which does little damage but temporarily immobilises the target. Targeted ability with cooldown. Ungaikyo Turret Description: Taking a cue from the Allied multigunner turret, the Ungaikyo is equipped with a weapon scanner, similar to that of the Tsukumogami. This is reflected in its name, referring to a possessed mirror, as the turret would 'mirror' enemy weapons. While this turret is unarmed until it scans a weapon, the potential for it to have any weapon was considered a good tradeoff. Secondary: Scan weapon. Gives the Ungaikyo a copy of an enemy weapon. Niche: Advanced, flexible base defence Mizuichi Wave-Force Battleship Description: A T2/T3 unit. the Mizuichi is armed with a powerful wave-force cannon to deal with multiple hostiles, or enemies at a distance. Unlike most wave-force armed units, it does not have the 'premature discharge' ability. Instead, it can switch modes between long charge and short charge. It can not fire upon land targets, though. Secondary: Switch long charge/short charge. Switches between long charge-up time, high damage/short charge-up time, low damage. Niche: Heavy fire support. Meant to complement the Shogun without taking over its role, or provide powerful fire support from the rear of the navy. Kappa Attack Boat Description: Name the accepted T1 combat/anti-air speedboat the Kappa Attack Boat. Niche: Unit name. Kaiju Siege Mecha Description: Medium/large sized mecha, strong against structures and garrisons. Weapons: Anti-structure Kanabo. Secondary: Pinpoint Cluster Missle launch (degarrisons targeted structure). Niche it fills: Mecha base razer/anti garrison. Dakka Saturation Artillery Description: Lightly armoured, fast suppression fire unit, the Dakka is armed with 4 rotative 18mm cannons, that deal minimal damages to armoured units but that can easily suppress infantry and slow down light units. Weapons: 4 rotative 18mm cannons. Fire directly Secondary: Force fire : Increases and concentrate briefly the cannons RoF, blowing away most units and instantly killing infantry. Niche: Anti-infantry, anti-swarm Wave-Force Mecha Description: A partner to the waveforce artillery, this mecha is an amplifier for the wave force artillery and wave force tower, but to pervent domination early this unit is very expensive. Weapons: amplification mirrors, and a small weakened waveforce emitter Secondary: Deploy and Undeploy, When deployed the mirrors can be used, when undeployed it fights with a weakened waveforce emitter that is medium range. (I.E. averge range about tank to tank fighting) Niche: Support unit mainly and a Light Attack Unit. Hakuai Speedboat Description: Pricier, slower T1 Basic combat/antiair (visual, not actual tier) with a rocket launching platform and computers instead of turret. Degrades + Self-repair Primary: Fire rocket. Can target both air and surface. Effect determined by secondary mode. Good radius, reload almost as slow as a V2. Effects do not stack. Secondary: Induce AOE self repair/ AOE ROF boost Niche: Mobile repair, buffer. Ashigaru Bombardier: Kinetic-Burst Revolver The Ashigaru uses a kinetic burst revolver while garrisoned. Too much like the Confederates Nanoswarm hive suggestion Make the Nanoswarm hive effect Paradox Offensive Superweapons in weird ways. For more info, see DarkyPwnz's user page. Ryujin Destroyer Description: Complete revamp of the Ryujin Buster Frigate, given that as it is currently it's just a lower tech Samehada without the amphibious capability. Would be specialised against lighter ships, to complement the Naginata in fights. Also, shifts it to T2 instead of T1. Weapon: Plasma cutter cannon that deals autocannon damage, with a high rate of fire and mounted on a turret with rapid traverse. Secondary: Submerge/Surface. Cannot attack while submerged. Niche: Dedicated T2 Anti-Light Armour Warship No name Description: This ship combines wave-force technology with the stable,tried and tested Shogun Battleship hull. Instead of the superheated slug cannon,this ship carries one,high caliber wave-force gun affixed to the deck. The length of the cannon allows the wave force energy to be accelerated much faster before being shot. It has overwhelming power (it is said that it can cut an Allied Riptide hovercraft in half) and a long range but it reloads very slowly and doesn't have a turret,which means the whole ship,which is slow to turn because it lacks the bow jet thrusters the Shogun-class had,has to turn in direction of the enemy in order to fire. The projectile often destroys anything on its path so it is for the best to keep your own units out of the way before firing. It has ten stages of charging instead of five. Niche: Specialized anti-ship artilery,fires a much thicker beam so it is kind of an AoE attack. Not very useful against ground targets. Useufl against fleets in line formation. Secondary: Secondary ability can only be activated if stage 10 is reached. The weapon takes an additional five stages before being fired but it has even better range and power. Hayate Multirole fighter With a name that translates into gale, this aircraft lives up to its name. Weapons: Plasma Cutter Cannon to target air and ground units. Limited ammunition however, so when it's used up it switches to kinetic burst guns which can only target aircraft. Secondary: Afterburn--like other air units it can be recalled to base. Nich it fills. Fall back aircraft for those who don't have the time or resources to get the Fujin Variable Striker or the Raijin X Ground Striker, produce at the Support Airbase. Strengths--Multi-purpose,extremely high speed Weaknesses--Armor identical to the Tengu,Can only attack ground units while its cannon has ammunition. T2 Mecha A more direct attack option for bringing some more DPS into the mid level mecha tree. Tougher and slower than the Hanzo, and equip for fighting tanks (fairly) directly. Not entirely on par with MBT's bot quite close. Weapons: Shoulder mounted cannon(s?) Secondary: Longer range of fire at the expense of having to set up. Niche: Anti-Tank/Tankish Mecha. Engineer Addition Lack of weapons training and unable to use even basic tools without fumbling them, Imperial engineers are instead trained to use their speed and wits. They now move much faster than any other factional engineer. Demolisher Battlesuit Description: Amphibious Battlesuit with good health and speed. Primary: Disassembler Grenades. Good damage against vehicles and buildings, less damage against infantry. Splash damage and Afterburn. Turns destroyed targets into resource-rich sludge which can be collected for monies, just like the Disassembler Tower. Secondary: Plants mines. Instant ability. Niche: Mines and er.... money. Trojan Shinobi Description: A Infiltration program used by the empire to bypass Syndicate firewalls and anti-virus programs, can disguise as the enemy. Weapon(s): Close range deresolution sword. Secondary: Activates numerous malware programs designed to lock down anti-virus programs for a short time. Niche it fills: Cyberspace Infiltrator. Kakucho Exoskeleton Description: A loose exoskeleton, does nothing until an infantry unit loads into it. Once in, the unit cannot unload, but the suit essentially becomes a larger, faster, and harder-hitting version of that unit. The unit's weapons are copied and magnified, their special ability is replicated on a larger scale, etc. Build a few of these if you need to give an infantry squadron a little extra oomph. (Possible use in a protocol?) Weapon(s): None, until an infantry unit gets in Secondary: Same as infantry unit Niche it fills: Infantry enhancement Just buy the Tsukumogami Yari Sub sec When using the (now accepted) Leap, the Yari gains a short flank/firepower bonus. For attack vs these larger ships, from behind. ^^ They decided to give the Yari a radar ping instead Ikaruga assault fighter description: An agile and speedy (between apollo and mig) dedicated jet with average armour (about300-350hp, around the same as a vindicator). However, it is equipped with a very advanced tedate shield with two configurations and with about 2500-3500 health. One configuration makes surface to air weapons deplete the shield first whilst air to air do damage directly to the health bar. In this configuration it attacks air targets with a buster cannon which does average damage against air targets. In the second configuration the opposite happens, so if one is very careful with the ikaruga it can take a huge amount of fire. In this mode it strafes ground targets with missiles. It must rearm both weapons and recharge the shield at the mobile fortress tatsu. weapons: Missile pods in second config, buster cannon in first config, tedate shield. Primary: Resistant to Surface to air, shoots at air. Secondary: changes to resistant to Air to air weapons, shoots at ground. The special charges instantly but upon using it the shield becomes completely inactive for a few seconds. Cost: 1800(give or take) Niche: Aerial harassment, slot in mobile fortress tatsu, a unit which doesn't have to change locomotion when transforming (When the tengus and VXs transfrom they have a tendency of going out of the fryinging pan and into the fire) , very micro intensive (since it can only attack the enemy it is currently vulnerable to). Inspired by the ikaruga fighter in the shoot 'em up, ikaruga. The name is subject to change. Alternatively use the polarity idea for the Heisenberg. NO Jet Tanto Suggestion Currently,the mecha unit, the Wave/Jet Tanto is a fragile but heavy hitting unit, being one of the few Japanese units to reload. As it is able to go into jet mode and attack aircraft, that is fine, but here is the suggestion. It would be good if it could attack ground targets and be able to reload too. As the japanese have only one fast anti-tank/ground striker, Japan needs one more tank hunter that is bad with infantry. It could be used as a japanese vindicator too,' but Japan has three fighters that are only Anti-air, so there needs to be variability.' The trade off is of course, it is fragile, and has to reload and has no quick retreat secondary. Yari Sub Secondary: Harassment tedate Description: The yari sub launches a tedate torpedo at the enemy, slowing them down drastically for a short amount of time, at the very peak of the tedate, the unit is completely immobilized for a few precious seconds. Niche: Harassment, Scouting (can slow down units that want to kill it) http://www.moddb.com/mods/red-alert-3-paradox/forum/thread/the-yari-revision/page/2#633924 The bomb jumping section is also a bit silly. Already Decided Nano Wall Description: A wall that functions as a host for nanomachines. Nanomachines reduce the fire rates of nearby enemy units, and increase the fire rates of nearby friendly units. affects turrets,vehicles, and ships(if you can get one close enough), does not affect infantry. Weapon(s): none Secondary: none Niche it fills: Japanese support wall They’ve already gone over it Hanzo H Flashbangs vs enemy garrisons Why?: The Imperial Warrior is to costy, and Japan has almost no other anti garrison units. How: The Z Rifle Flashbang grenades are similar to the Riot Officers, yet longer ranged, firerate is much slower but clears more efficently, only fired against civilan garrisoned buildings. They don’t flash bangs for Rising Sun, but they agree the problem needs addressing "Shrine" outpost Niche:Empire "Expansion" unit Due to a lack of build radius around structures, The empire expansion bases lake the ability to put up territory denial walls. This structure covers that problem, by projecting a construction radius similar to a confed. Dozer. Builds from nanocore. I'd like to give credit to whomever suggested the Nanocore Wall. Denied, an incredibly minor niche not deserving the work Nightingale Mecha Craft Description: A rather small "aircraft",this bird-shaped mecha is equipped with with an oversized of the Kinetic gun,fitted to operate with an auto-fire system. It has limited ammo and must re-arm at Tatsu. Secondary ability makes it land and folding its wings off,providing a slower but more stable fire platform. In this mode,the wings are folded to make it look as if it roosted (also when at Tatsu) and loads up AP ammunition passively,dealing universal damage. Author's Note: I do not actually think this will get accepted,just throwin' out my ideas for you guys to scrap parts you like. Denied, this is a Tengu Nano-Wall/Nano-Gate Uses a nano-shield system similar to the Nanoswarm Hive to create a solid wall of nanites. Reqires power, but has incredible health, and blocks aircraft. Uses secondary to shut off, allowing passage. Does no damage, and power outages leave it offline. (note, Turn off to allow your air units to leave.) Possible variant:Nano-Gate allows ground units out while maintaining anti-air shield. Denied, people would build unpowered, normal walls Model 71 Hanzo VX An anti-tank improvement made on the Hanzo,it comes out with a frontal shield on one hand and a VX Rocket Pod on the other. Secondary ability makes the Hanzo launch its VX Rockets on his frontal shield,making them explode and creating a large AoE attack that damages light vehicles and obliterates infantry,while also leaving the Hanzo incapable of firing for a brief while. This much improvement came with its cost however,it is much more fragile compared to its brother (while still retaining the same durability on the front) and slower due to the bulk of the carried missiles. Dumb, and doesn't really have a purpose. Denied. Itsuninai Support Mecha Description: An unusual vehicle as said in the name,it has a special barrier that makes it immune to all sorts of Cryo,S.H.R.I.N.K,M.A.S.S,Proton,Tesla,Radiation and other sorts of unconventional weapons. It's primary weapon is a supportive beam that applies this effect to the selected target,while secondary effect changes the beam to a type that does exactly the otherwise,conventional weapons do not work on the target,not the Itsuninai. This complicated technology reduced the speed of this vehicle around the levels of the Apocalypse Tank,while also preventing usage of armor plating. Its targets armor is also ignored,therefore making targeted tanks take damage from anti-infantry weapons by a lot more. It is up to the commander to use this to their advantage or accept it and use it to support their own vehicles. Useless, just use the Tedate Projector and make it invulnerable to everything! Mugendai Heavy Assault Mecha Description: An hulking monstrosity,equipped with multiple,small wave-force cannons for close combat and is amphibious. Secondary form transforms it to a land-only artilerry,laying death upon unawering foes with a hailstorm of its gigantic VX-Missile Pods. Is slow and has little in terms of armor through. Dumb, useless, niche already filled. Sorry. Missile Operator Description: Carrying a mere Electro-shock gun for self defence,these infanty owe their value to their secondary ability. Secondary: Deploys a rather-large console and sets a target that is in range. A barrage of off-map VX-Type missiles hit the target area,often killing Light/Medium vehicles in one shot,suppressing infantry. Has 30 second cooldown. Overall response was "meh". Something similar might eventually show up, but with a mortar. Cutter Wall Description: A hub-wall which does not build segments, but acts as posts with continous plasma-cutter streams between them. To advance one needs to destroy the walls, which are very hardened. Trying to drive through them leads to damage on vehicles, though infantry are relativly safe. They may or may not possess scanners. Weapon(s): None Secondary: Activation/Deactivation (In a sense, gate logic). Niche it fills: Secondary wall of the Empire and the inverse of Syndicate monowire which slay infantry but barely scratch harder vehicles. Inspiration: Nod Laser Walls, Generals USA Laser Walls (planned, never made it ingame), pretty much every laser-based movement detector ever. They Didn't like it. Bunker Hub Description: It is a hub that can connect with Japanese walls like any support wall, unlike other wall hubs, this can be garrisoned by 3 infantry that can shoot out of it. Secondary: Evacuate - evacuates all infantry inside of the bunker hub Niche: Japanese Support Wall Note: If this is not what you want for the Japanese support wall, this can also be transformed into a turret. Would be too glitchy Tedate turret sample: seems to be popular, but i had my own thoughts about this and came up with this: weak powerguzzling turret with 2 modes prim: projects a nanoshield making 1 friendly thing invincible, can be anything in it's range except fast-flying aircraft. when idle in this mode the turret shields itself, boosting it's defenses (but not making it invincible) sec: uses an inverted shield to capture enemy units and allow your units to shoot them of without retaliation, has a very low range. niche: turret Taking something from another unit is no way to make a turret, son Nanoswarm Wall Description: A Japanese wall, whose hub is deployed from a nanocore, which has the ability to engulf vehicles, immobilizing and slowly turning them into credits. Secondary: Swarm-All nanobots create a swarm, allowing them to destroy any units within it's radius. Niche: Support wall. Nanocore Wall Description: Replaces regular wall. The wall starts out like a Japanese building, in a nanocore, when it deploys, it turns into a single wall hub. The wall hub has the ability to build more wall hubs adjacent to it, costing 10$ each. The wall hub can easily go around an entire Japanese base, even if the base has little build radius. It also makes walls more flexible and faster to build. Unlike other walls, if a wall hub is surrounded by two adjacent wall hubs, the middle wall hub will repair itself 5 seconds after it is destroyed. This property makes large walls much harder to take down, but only if you attack from the center of a wall. This wall is very flexible, and can either connect expansions and the main base, or be built around small isolated expansions. Secondary: Replicate - Allows you to build more walls off of this wall. Niche: Japanese Support Wall Nanobot Wall (different from the denied one) Description: A wall that tries to engulf units that come near it. When a ground unit comes near it, a small wall branches of from the main wall, and builds itself around the unit. Secondary: Reinforce - Stops trying to engulf units, and makes itself tougher, while also being crushed by less units. Niche: Support Wall This inspired a cool idea, but I couldn’t hear what it was Rantan Drone Holder Description: A small brightly lit hollow turret, the Rantan Drone Holder will steadily attact drones that cluster and wait inside, while the Holder modifies their behavior. These drones are similar (or even the same) as the repair drones. A maximum of six drones is suggested (perhaps one every five seconds?) Secondary: The Drone Holder releases it's occupants, who buzz out and attack enemy infantry in a radius. The drones are very damaging versus infantry, but will die if the infantry they attack is killed, or the Holder is destroyed. Alternatively, if it should attack all ground units as well as infantry, then the drones die after five seconds or so. The Holder starts building up more drones after emptying it's contents. Niche it fills: Anti-Infantry turret, which the Rising Sun lack. Denied, a Scrin buzzer tower Mihachi Mech description: a big flying ladybird mecha. prim: the mecha can ram slow aircraft from the skies with it's bulk, moving helicopters are too fast, tough sec: the mecha deploys on the ground into a supression artillery station, wich fires big blasts with little damage, these can be used to slow enemy advances down, and suppress infantry (needs more fancy effects) the thing comes out of the mecha bay hovering, and immediatly goes high altidude when out of the doors. Niche: heavy AA mecha, and support. Denied as stupid Nanobot Wall Description: going along with the Empire's maneuverability strategy, the nanobot wall will not stop enemy units passing through it; however, it will slow them down to a crawl as they pass through the thick nano-goo. Your units are unaffected by this and are able to pass through the wall at will, and at speed. The nano-goo segments are indestructible, and so you must destroy the hubs which they come from. Consumes a small amount of power per hub. Going by the sounds, he walked away from the computer in disgust Wave force wall sample: a wall of wave force power, it consists of a small neraly unseeable patch, and 2 normal looking wall hubs prim: none sec: the wall hubs can be switched on to let loose a constant wave force beam between the 2 hubs, destroying tanks passing through niche: suprise & special wall Denied, too much like the secondary Psyonic Relay Trench Description: This easy crushable trench utilise a relay-trap connected to a psionic, whenever an infantry or a vehicle pass on one of these low trench a far away psionic focuses his decimation power on the point killing the infantry or the crew of the vehicle, that can be manned by brave imperial warriors. the trench is consumed in the process. Weapon(s): psionic focalized trap Secondary: none Niche it fills: Imperial support wall. Meh. Beam Spike Strip Description: A spike strip with two foot long spikes made of the same energy as the imperial warrior's beam sword. It stops Infantry and damages vehicles that pass over it by slashing tires, etc. However, larger units simply crush it with little damage. Cheap and fast to build, but requires some power. Any unit can fire over, except animal scouts. Weapons: Energy spikes Secondary: powers down spikes so friendlys can pass(do not require power in this state) Niche it fills: support wall Myeah. Sunburst Support Plane Description:A small plane with flimsy armor used to provide support to ground units.It can be built from the Tatsu Mobile Fortress.The little plane has a radial burst gun for attacking groups of infantry or it may drop balloon bombs,similar to the ones from the Balloon Bomb Protocol. Weapons:Radial Burst Gun Secondary:Drops down small balloon bombs:effective against light vehichles Niche it fills:Aerial Field Support Denied, just a combination of two protocols. (I have absolutely no idea where to place this) Stolen Tech Suggestion Instead of creating new stolen tech units, which require a gazillion animations and unit voices and stuff, why not just have upgrades to existing units. For instance, Allied spy infiltrates Confederate Radar Dome, all units in general get a 5% speed bonus. Allied Mirages have a PAWI generator instead and Assault Destroyers use Mini spiral depth charges. Or Confederates infiltrate Soviets. All units gain a 5% attack bonus and Lee gains Flak rounds (AoE) and the Beagle replaces its cannon with a Leech Beam, and maybe the Delta Ranger gets a mini tesla pistol. You could stagger the units affected so that even if the commander infiltrates all 7 other factions, there is no unit with double upgrades. Stolen tech cannot be done, period! Mecha Medic ( name is EXTREME WIP) Description: infantry unit that carries a specialized beam "gun". this device is used on friendly mecha units to repair them. Weapon(s): nanite beam repair gun (WIP) Secondary: system overload: area ability that temporarily boosts the attack of all nearby mechas by programming them to revert power to their weapon systems, the downside being the power comes from other systems (boosts attack while sacrificing speed and defense) Niche it fills:mecha repair/ buffer Unneeded, they have enough health as they are. Hagane Artillery Mech Description: A mech toting an anti-materiel rifle that fires miniature rockets with plasma cutter tips. Very effective against tanks and carries a booster that allows the Hagane to make jumps to better sniping locations. Must kneel to fire as the weapon's recoil would otherwise knock the Hagane flat on its back. Weakly armoured to keep weight low enough for jumps and reasonably fast because the rifle's heavy. Very susceptible to attacks from aircraft and infantry (the rockets tend to miss infantry more often than none). Weapon(s): Heavy anti-materiel rifle firing plasma cutter-tipped rockets. Unable to fire while moving and takes time to properly set up. Secondary: Boost jump. Obvious enough. Niche it fills: Long-ranged tank sniper. Jump up to a good vantage point on a cliff and capitalize on the Hagane's range! Basicly the Kitsune. Valkyrie Assault Mech Description: A mech similar in size to the Mecha Tengu, but locked in its humanoid form. Armed with a special Wave-Force rifle equipped with a prototype cartridge system that allows it to fire faster. Also equipped with the ability to deploy a nanite shield and carries a short-ranged beam blade projector in its left arm. Weapon(s): Wave-Force rifle. Uses a special cartridge system that allows it to fire faster. Secondary: Melee Full Burst. Closes with a target extremely fast while deploying a nanite shield around the Wave-Force rifle and charging it up. When practically in front of the target, the Valkyrie rams the Wave-Force rifle into it and fires several shots at point-blank range before quickly slashing the target twice with the beam blade and backing off. Very long cooldown. Niche it fills: Hit-and-run anti-armour. Though somewhat less subtle than most other hit-and-run type units. Inspiration: MACROSS ATTACK! Uninspired. Besides, there already is a Valkyrie - the Tengu. *Insert Jap name here =P* Nanite Deployer Helicopter Arnament: Nanite Shield - Large AoE damage decrease for all weapons fired INTO the area (friend or foe) (basically a defender shield) Secondary: Nanite Repair Bots Niche: Support Helicopter / Fill up another space on the Tatsu. Description: A helicopter used purely for support purposes. It has two modes. In combat mode it provides a one way shield that reduces damage of on coming projectiles. In repair mode it SLOWLY repairs ALL vehicles in its radius (large AoE). We already have alternatives for that. Bike Factory (move to appropiate faction if necceary) Description: Ever since the Soviets liquidated the Mortar Cycles, the Empire decided to make militarized bikes of their own. Now, they need a factory to do so, as they don't have enough space inside their boot camps or Armour Facilities to do so. Weapon(s): Can build bikes. Secondary: N/A, if for Empire it upgrades the tier. Niche it fills: Extra Build Structure for Empire, they only have the required 4 structures plus Paradox structure (Yes, I know that the Tatsu's dedicated aircraft are Paradox, but still.) Speed Raiders Description: The first military bike for the Japanese, these corp are very reckless, taking advantage of their hover devices and speed of the bikes. Weapon(s): 2 Imperial Warrior Carbines. Secondary: Puts on a forcefield, allowing them to escape nasty encounters. Niche it fills: Basic bike. Buster Bikers Description: Very impatient Tank Busters get transferred to the bike corp. Weapon(s): Plasma cutter Secondary: Switches to a chain-cutter mode. Allows the Buster bike to cause more chaos. Note that the chain is weaker than the standard shot. Niche it fills: Basic anti-tank bike. Razer Description: These bikers dedicate themselves to invasions. Weapon(s): 2 Ore-Collector grade machine guns Secondary: Switches to throwing Decimator grenades. Note these bikes are faster and less durable than normal bikes. Niche it fills: Harrassment Denied off the bat, we have a Bike Factory and bikes are not going to be producable units either way. Misairu launcher Following a raid by soviet twinblades against the 110th Japanese Infantry division in an occupied island of the Empire, the EMPRA realised that the infantry lacks ground AA units against these while the Rocket Angels were quickly blown to pieces by incoming MiG assaults. These led to the commission of rare men with super eye sight to take on the role and blow any bird, plane, superman off the skies of the empire and these are the Misairu Launchers Description: Tier 2 AA unit with rocket pods on his back to attempt to blast out any planes from the sky. Armament: Rocket pods similar to VXs but weaker and less quantity shot out. Secondary: Rage mode - continuously fire larger amounts of missiles into the sky but it will exhaust the soldier for a temporary amount of time. Niche it fills: Just to cover the hole in infantry AA for the empire and gives more incentive to go tier 2 Dojo instead of Tengu spam to win the skies and the game. Plus the Empire lack ground AA. Gives infantry a more stronger role in the Empire too *Misairu is missile in Japanese *Scrap this if masumune drone is gonna be a dedicated AA infantry-like unit Yes it is, as is the Auto Go. Yakata Scramble Bomber Description:A Hovering Tier 3 Aircraft that is designed to interrupt enemy armor advancements Weapon:EMP field stops enemy vehicles below the Yakata from moving, but their weapons still function. Secondary:Drops A Teretsu scramble bomb, turning any ground vehicle hit aggressive towards all players Niche it fills: support anti-tank Not really special. Triplechanger Description: Plane/Defense/Mech with three stages transformation, Amaterasu Repair VTOL Plane, Orochi Heavy Defender and Susanoo EMP Mech, build at the Mobile Fortress Tatsu Weapon(s): Nanite Repair Beam in Amaterasu mode, 8 light plasma-cutter machineguns in Orochi mode, EMP rifle in Susanoo mode Secondary: Change beween forms: Amaterasu turns into Orochi, Orochi turns into Susanoo, Susanoo turns into Amaterasu Niche it fills: Repair/Movile Defense/Support Popopo Absorbing Drone "Poyo...?"- first words coming out of the ''Kirby, the first ever Popopo '' Description: A floating mecha. Looks like a puffball. Weapon(s): None, but... Secondary: Insta Leech!: Using stolen Soviet technology, and some of the Proto-Suit's technology, the Popopo can absorb enemy vehicle's weaponry! Niche it fills: Proto-Suit's vehicle brother. You said it yourself. Yes, it IS the Protosuit except it kill stuff - insanely OP. Yatagarasu Wave-Force Bomber Description: Light armored bomber plane armed with 3 light Wave-Force cannons(fixed, no turret, medium range), medium-fast speed, normal interceptors have a hard time catching with it, but once in range with the objetive it slows down to a very slow speed to power the wave-force cannons, hence it has to fly in a straight line against the objetive to mantain itself in the air, its now vulnerable to interceptors and AA units, and ground units are able to move out of the way for that same reason. After firing each cannon it has to return to base at a century bomber speed. Weapon(s): Wave-Beam mode, fires the cannons one after another, similar to the century carpet bombing, bombing less distance with more overall damage in comparison, 1 shot per cannon (replaced by the god breath of the giga fortress in veteran, with better damage and area of effect but with the same range). Secondary: Psyonic-Beam mode(togglable only in the Mobile Fortress Tatsu), The cannons are powered by psychic energy, putting buildings and vehicles in EMP effect during some time and killing infantry and garrison but low damage. Niche it fills: Anti-Building/Area of Effect bomber. If Raijin X Ground Striker is supposed to take this role please ignore. (Insert random Jap name here) Attack Helicopter Arnament: 4x Full auto kinetic cannons Secondary: Switch to Nanite "Beam" Generator Niche: Anti-infantry/support dedicated aerial helicopter Description: Twin rotor helicopter (something like the modern day Chinook) that is built from the Mobile Fortress. It has a quad cannon for anti infantry work and a nanite generator that beams down nanites to hamper enemy forces. These nanites will do nasty stuff to enemy armor, such as reducing armor(by pinpointing weak spots for allies), speed(clogging up tracks and wheels) and line of sight(screwing up the radar). However the nanite stream needs to be maintained or the effect will not last. The effect does not stack with other Attack Helis. Aero Ex Wave Reaper Description: a sleek & futuristic looking attack bike manufactured by tatsu industries was first released as a recreation vehicle that was very easy to ride & customize due to its snap on parts & pieces it is also one of the most environmentally friendly vehicle out there due to it run on a sized downed instant generator core almost everyone japan owns two or more of these bikes due to it being incredibility cheap & easy to make but it has been drafted into military service by the millions it has since proven very useful to the piont where there way more Aero ex than one can count in their military stockpiles Weapon(s): twin carbine cannons (same weapon as imperial infantry but just two of them) & smoke grenade launcher Secondary: launch smoke grenade allows the aero to disappear into a cloud of smoke eluding its pursers Niche it fills: anti-infantry, Hit & run X1 Rapid Response Unit Description: (Name not yet decided, either Wani or Shōjō) Originally developed for the Japanese police as a multi-purpose vehicle to patrol areas usual vehicles cannot enter, the X1 is a medium-speed walker that can transform into a high-speed hovercraft (however it is less durable in this form). (The names Wani and Shōjō are from Japanese mythology, the Wani was a dragon or seamonster but is sometimes translated as crocodile or shark while the Shōjō is a kind of Japanese sea spirit with ared face and hair and a fondness for alcohol. Both of these creatures have a strong affinity to water which I think suits the unit well due to it's amphibious nature.) Weapons: 2x Shinigami Burst Fire Heavy Carbine (very good against infantry), 2x Ryu AP Missle Pods (good against aircraft. Must reload after expending missles. 3-5 secs reload time). Secondary: Transform between Walker/Hovercraft mode (only usable on land). Niche it fills: Anti-infantry/anti-air walker/hovercraft. Is good for hunting engineers and scout units due to it's swift movement and powerful Heavy Carbines, while not the best AA unit it is good for keeping things like Twinblades away from important yet fragile things like Nanocores or Sudden Transports. Can also be used for hit-and-run against units like infantry or harvesters. I got the inspiration for the X1 from the mecha X1 Alpha in Future Cop LAPD: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQiQp2cz1k0&feature=related no name, tsunami equivalient sample: just like the kintaro, a industrial mecha re-equiped to be the tsunami's mecha counterpart (the buster tank has a mecha couterpart, but the new tsunami not) prim: uses a HE shell canon to good anti-structure effect sec: uses an old mining drill to cotinuosly deliver damage to 1 target, similar to the apocalypse, it does good damage, but the target could run away. niche: tsunami equivalient senteinent tank sample: a AI tank with a personality prim:it has a scanner, wich can target 1 enemy to pinpoint weak and strong points, then it gives coordinates to units around it, allowing weaker units to target weak points and stronger units to target stronger points the basic effect it has is that weak units do more damage to the target and strong units less example: 1 ST and 10 Imperial warriors can defeat a king oni in a moderate timespan and without to many losses (if the king oni stands still, that is) 1 ST and 1 king oni will not defeat 1 king oni, since it targets the strong points. (NOTE: the effect is basicly an OP spectrum painter with no stack effect that only works for weak units, the effect is reversed when used in conjunction with strong units) (basic idea: makes outdated units good again) sec: Nanite blob, launches a nanite blob in ways similar to an soviet man-cannon, the blob cannot be targeted and reveals terrain for a small time niche: special, scout without stealth detection and good backup for weak units, not usable with strong units because of balancing inspiration: tachikomi's from ghost in the shell Darkpeanut "Stop us, as you might try, but our ARMOUR is '''invincible'! " - Darkpeanut Oath'' Description: Known as Darkpeanuts to the rest of the world, the D. A. R. K. corps are a special company of Mecha who specialize in melee combat. Almost invincible (talk King Oni/Shogun Battleship armour), except in the back side, they excel in their role of one-on-one combat. They do, however, dislike nasty small tanks taking advantage of their truly low back armor. Weapon(s): Extremely heavy duty Beam Katana Secondary: Oddly, for a Japanese weapon, it looks like a medieval European Knight! But the Shield is an example of Japanese ingenuity, as it's really some sort of rotating Cutter that spins around the D.A.R.K mecha, slicing enemy infantry in half. Even more strange is that the shield looks like a Roman Buckler shield... Niche it fills: Heavy Melee Amphibious (obtained Cryo Boots from Allies) Anti-Vehicle: The perfect Steel Ronin, (is shot for talking about that Uprising Unit) but more expensive, and better armour. Psychic Bomb Description:Needs a better name. But the usefullness of this would be interesting. It would be a nano core that would unfold for around 1 minute and would have fog of war cleared while doing so. But after it has been formed it would gain power until it released a strong psychic blast around itself even stronger that the ultimate weapon. But it would kills itself and you would have to predict what would happen in 1 minute to get a good detonation. But if you did it would be almost strong enough to kill an mcv. Weapon: the giant psychic blast when it is finished Secondary: setting up Niche It Fills: adding an over the top offensive weapon that would completely be the opposite of conventional hit and run tactics. Sketch somewhere said ''No Suicide units and this was added to the rules set.'' mainframe sec sample: noticed that in the minimod, the allied defense centre has a upgrade avaidable, maybe also for mainframe? upgrade: makes nanocores go faster and have more defense. if you guys were planning something like this already, ignore this, i would also like to suggest something for the battlelab, but i couldn't come up with something. They don’t’ see a point in buffing nanocores Shogo Cruiser Description: An amphibious ship armed with four King Oni style laser cannons mounted on all four sides (one on the bow, stern, etc not 4 per area) Can crawl ashore like the Assault Destroyer. Armament: 4 King oni style laser cannons only more powerful Secondary: Nanoswarm (puts up a powerful shield that blocks enemy attacks for a short time while it can get away) Niche it fills: Assignation mode target Rejected, stupid name and overpowered Daimyo Amphibious Command Description: Amphibious command vehicle that increases the durability of nearby units with protective nanobots. Armament: Defensive nano-bots. Secondary: Cloudcover Nanoswarm- uses a reserve of specialized defensive nano-bots to mimic the effects of the Nanoswarm hive, but its incomplete dome only blocks air attacks. Niche: Assassination mode target. Use it to support your army or defend it on the seas where it is hard to kill without a navy. Denied, there are better Empire VIP suggestions Beam Cannoneer Description: A lightly-armored soldier, carrying arm-mounted Wave-Force cannons. Is vulnerable to all weapons. Can fire effectively on air targets (Or not, depending on whether we need another AA infantry), and excels against structures. Anti-ground range is about 2x as long as AA range. Needs support against vehicles and other infantry. Requires Dojo Upgrade. Armament: Dual Wave-Force arm cannons Secondary: Wave Pulse (Generates shockwave at target that blows back ground enemies, but deals no damage. Cannot fire for a short time, but can still move) Niche: T2 anti-air infantry, artillery infantry Denied, not really necessary spider/sword mecha sample: a mecha that switches between a fast cliff climbing spider with a nanite web launcher and a wave-force sword carrying mecha prim: spider form: a cliff-climbing land unit capable of slowing ground units by firing a web on them, it can also use the web to give light damage to aircraft sec: mecha form: a light mecha that carries a small wave-force sword, effective against light armor Niche: fast harrasment unit good for destroying harvesters and support-units Denied, Rising Sun has plenty of harassment units already Chōkai (choke-i) class Flagship (This is VERY loosely based of the Anime Zipang where a modern Japanese ship gets thrown somewhere it's not supposed to be) Description: An AEGIS class Destroyer from another world (ours) that was accidentally transported to Paradox and modified for use as the late Emperor's personal ship. Because of modifications, it can go on land like the assault destroyer although it is slower and unable to use its torpedoes Armament: four forward firing missile launchers, two torpedo tubes. Secondary: Bow Cannons! (switches weapons to four King Oni style laser cannons) Niche it fills: Assassination mode target Denied, this breaks canon sooo much Shogun battleship mecha sample: a mecha that can transform from land to sea land: a king oni carrying an al-around devastation particle beam-cannon and 2 AA missile racks sea: a more robust version of the shogun battleship, with 2 torpedoracks, 2 artilleryguns and 2 AA missile racks niche: assasination target, combines the power of the imperial navy with a land unit. (for if there isn't any water around) better power at sea then land, faster at land than at sea Officially the dumbest suggestion of the Empire. Congratulations! Yoshiro Legendary Battleship Discription: think the Aerial Battleship Musashi times 2. Being a navel power, Japan decided to make a ship as their command unit. easily the most powerful navel ship in the world, the Shogunate is also capable of going on land where it can crush just about anything on the field. Designed for the late Emperor Yoshiro, it now serves any of the renaming Shogunate that want to use it. Armament: four triple barreled Shogun battleship cannons on bow and stern, two cannons along the sides, uncountable VX rockets all over, all weapons Musashi has times two (except the uber cannon in the front) Secondary: Sword of Legends. (instant effect attack that unloads all weapons on absolutely everything in range.) Niche it fills: Assassination Mode target. reasons for making it a sea ship: Japan has the strongest navy in core RA3. It makes sense that they'd have a ship. the allies have a choppar (get to da choppa!) the Soviets have a tank, so Japan should have an amphibious ship. Double the Musashi? No fucking way. Denied. Defender Drone Arnament: 4x Turret Mounted Full automatic auto cannons Niche: Heavy Anti Infantry Secondary: Stomp/Wave-blast (Knocks all infantry over in a large radius and deals slight damage) Description: The Defender Drone is a large walking platform with 6 legs and 2 turret mounted dual auto cannons. In a pinch, the drone can unleash a shockwave that knocks all infantry over in a wide radius around it while doing light damage. Not special. Shogun Elite (cant think of a better name right now) Description: When the Shogun Executioner was destroyed, The Empire's War effort suffered a tremendous loss. Due to rescource issues, they could only build one. With the possibility of another war looming however, The Emperor saw fit to remake this engine of destrutcion to allow commanders to fight along their troops. This model has been modified extensivley of course, most noticably its size. It hs also been given new weaponry including rocket pods, two wave force guns and a host of repair drines to repair allied vehicles in its vicinity. Like its predacessor, it also has a wave attack, although it temporaraliy loses power when it uses it so commanders are advised to use it as a last resort. Weapon(s): Wave force Artillery guns(x2), Rocket pods(x4), Wave force Katanas(x3), repair drones(x3) Secondary: see Shogun Executioner (also: disbles it for period of time) Niche it fills: Assasination mode target Not really interesting. Mecha Saruwatari/ Transport Saruwatari Description: In mecha mode it has 4 autocannons, two on the front and one on each shoulder which can turn thru 90 degrees (shouldnt be too hard to code should it). It is used as a heavier tengu (which jap seems to be sorely lacking) but should be supported with tengus as its turn rate is not spectacular. In transport mode, it is a dual rotor helicopter with twin nose/turret mounted autocannons (for anti infantry) and can carry 7 infantry or 1 tank/mecha. It has been generally agreed that carrying King Onis, Izanagis, Kintaros and especially MCVs are a bad idea. Secondary switches between modes. The helicopter loads units like a normal helicopter, but switching from transport to mecha automatically disembarkes its units. Weapons: Mecha: 2 nose mounted auto cannons, 2 shoulder mounted ones. Transport: 2 nose/turret mounted auto cannons Niche: Heavy anti infantry/transport Secondary: Change mode (Disembarks troops when changing from transport to mecha. Denied, transport mecha are impractical Missile Trooper Armed with a shoulder launched rocket pod, this infantry is capable of peppering the air with missiles in a short amount of time. Although each rocket does little damage, the missile trooper generally shoots 7 to 8 at the enemy before reloading. Also can shoot light vehicles rather effectively. Denied, basically the Rocket Angel Kinetics Hope at least one of them makes it in (made all four because it felt wierd to me suggesting one at a time) All denied, too much work Daidarabotchi walker Having very few King Onis left after the War, Imperial Japan needs something to help bolster its image as the ruler of their islands. using the predecessor to the King Oni, the Daidarabotchi seemed to fit the bill. additional armour was supplied to the design making it more resistant to tank shells and bullets and its weapons were replaced to make room for massive fists turning the unit into a melee attacker. secondary ability is to leap up into the sky and come crashing down, destroying or severely damaging units under it. Denied, doesn’t fit lore and is basically the Kintaro. Props for using Paradox lore, though AI-Virus Uploader basicly designed to shutdown vechicals and robots. extreamly effective Vs electrical proterate. secondary ability is to make enemy vechicals able to be captured but at a loss of the unit George White Denied, doesn’t fit the lore. And FFS, man, use actual spelling and grammar! Sentry mecha Heavily armoured mecha, designed to engage the enemy, and keep them there as long as possible. Originally built along with the steel ronin of Ten-Shi Zaibatsu, inside these suits were not crazy homicidal kllers, but noble vetrens who have served the empire, bu still wish to, even if they arnt as young as they once were. Armed with a beam katana, thee proud warriors charge into battle, however if needed they "deploy" into a armored mecha/turret (basically is a mecha but unable to move) their armor increases subsatially. it also allows them to use specially designed kunai to take out infantry from a distance, and also gives them a rocket pod. Denied, doesn't fit our vision of the Rising Sun in Japanese(Changer)Drone (this is probably a simpler version of prime mecha but that was not my intention I just realized the similarity of the two after I thought up the Idea.) A modified nano-core that is designed to unpack into any armor unit by going inside the selected unit (terror drone like) and scanning the insides then use secondary to pop out and unpack into unit (if you unpack without scaning first it produces nothing and you lose money). Like all nano-cores it is slow and very weak and should take a long time to unpack. Estimated cost would be around 2500 I guess. This was made to work together with the Ikiryo so that Captured units can be copied and replicated like say a Cataphract. BTW it isn't OP because if you allow your Cataphract or other power unit to be captured and replicated you deserve the humiliation.( I hope this can be coded :D) Nakajima A12M Fighter bombers The Nakajima is the Empire's need for efficient, quickly made, and cheap, aircraft. After the stalemate of the last war the Empire has felt the need for less expensive forms of aircraft but with deadly attributes. Thus the Nakajima was envisioned. Created by Mitsohushi Group of companies, the Nakajima was taking what the Empire had asked for to extreme measures. The Nakajima is loaded with 2 auto cannons for dogfighting and raiding, it is also loaded with a single Shiro bomb for dealing damage to tanks. The Nakajima is very cheap for an air unit and although is weaker at dog fighting then a Tengu, it can make up for it with its ability to hit ground targets. The Nakajima has two large issues however. The Armor on the Nakajima is Null, Zip, "Zero ;)" making a Nakajima, or a group of Nakajimas fly near AA and your bound to lose at least 2/3 of your force. Also the Nakajima must reload after it has spent its ammunition which is also limited. It does this by Repair Drones (not sure if it would just fly around it or land)rearming it. Sometimes referred to as "Null Fighters" for their having almost "Zero ;)" armor. Denied, really interesting idea, but we doesn't sit right in the game. Great Dragon Mecha (This is Japan, I cannot believe that there was no Dragon mech in RA3, RA3 Uprising, or even any other mod I have seen!!!) The Great Dragon Mecha is a late game unit which uses flame attacks on all ground forces from the sky. It's second ability, purifying flame is similar to a blast form the Giga Fortress, although with a smaller range and a very long charge up time. (Suggested by Bluish Green Productions) Denied, Chinese already have robot dragon. (Sorry, I honestly lost track of all the awesome stuff you added... ) ) Kamikaze Tank/Sub Unique transformer unit designed to repace Tsunami Tanks for anti-armor purposes. Secondary is a targeted ability which is unique amoung transformers. In sub form, unleashes a barrage of torpedoes. Denied, hard to do kamikaze units in the game.